


猜猜我是谁

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 产不出正经粮于是疯狂瞎摸本来想做成手书但是发现剪辑好难
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Series: 七国散伙人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033





	猜猜我是谁

**Author's Note:**

> 产不出正经粮于是疯狂瞎摸  
> 本来想做成手书但是发现剪辑好难

猜猜我是谁

君临小夫夫版：  
伊里斯：亲爱的小泰在做什么呢？嗯，在做什么呢？  
（年轻首相认认真真看公文中）  
伊里斯：我去吓他一跳。（捂住眼睛）猜猜我是谁？  
泰温：（抓住手腕）陛下您这么快就办公结束了？  
伊里斯：呃……（急中生智地压粗声音）我，我怎么会是国王陛下呢？  
泰温：因为只有陛下热衷于用傻瓜手段逗弄我。  
伊里斯：（依旧粗声）猜错啦！表哥在书房呢！  
泰温：史蒂芬的手比你的糙多了。  
伊里斯：……………………  
泰温：您睡着了？  
伊里斯：哦稍微打了个盹，大概是最近玩雷加太累了。  
泰温：现在清醒了，就请回答问题吧。  
伊里斯：什么问题？  
泰温：还能是什么，您到底是不是陛下？  
伊里斯：我，我怎么会是国王呢？我是，我是，我是你的亲爱的啊！  
泰温：哦？我哪个亲爱的？  
伊里斯：这是什么被龙蛋砸了jio一样的话啊，亲爱的还能是谁？  
泰温：请说名字。  
伊里斯：……雷加快去查书。  
泰温：王子殿下不在。  
伊里斯：你真的觉得我是国王吗？  
泰温：莫非不是？  
伊里斯：你现在是在怀疑我吗？  
泰温：说个名字有那么难吗？  
伊里斯：这不是说不说名字的问题！wuli信赖母jiji！  
泰温：那就走到底吧。我用今晚欢迎美貌侍女们的大舞会赌您就是陛下，您赌什么？  
伊里斯：……一定得见血吗？  
泰温：怕了的话现在取消还来得及。  
伊里斯：怕了的是你才对吧！  
泰温：呵呵呵看这赖皮龙色心不死的样子。  
伊里斯：我再给你最后一次机会，放过我的大舞会！  
泰温：最后一次机会应该是我献给您的才对吧。  
伊里斯：已经再也无法回头了，这也没关系吗？  
泰温：好啊这就是我想要的，今天我们两个人中必定要被公文淹死一个。  
伊里斯：数到三，同时说出你被我咯吱得爆笑过几次。  
泰温：呵呵呵七国之君能想到的只有这个吗？  
伊里斯：怕了的话今晚你就自己在首相塔里睡啊！  
泰温：不用再说了，开始吧。  
伊里斯：1  
泰温：2  
伊里斯：……………………  
泰温：祈祷nia?  
伊里斯：……走之前，让我再说一句吧。  
泰温：请务必言无不尽。  
伊里斯：我把侍女都换成侍男会让你更有安全感一点吗？  
泰温：你就不能不在身边围一群狂蜂浪蝶！（咔）

凯岩城老夫老夫版：

泰温：我的伊里斯在做什么呢？嗯，在做什么呢？  
（退位国王津津有味阅读《黄金狮子的新婚夜》中）  
泰温：我去吓他一跳。（捂住眼睛）猜猜我是谁？  
伊里斯：哦西八，是谁呀？（摸手）正常尺寸的手指的话，是小詹米吗。  
泰温：再开玩笑就没收你的零花钱哦。  
伊里斯：当然是开玩笑的啦！  
泰温：那现在来猜猜看吧。  
伊里斯：……………………  
泰温：哎呀，你睡着了？  
伊里斯：哦稍微打了个盹，大概是昨晚的小泰太热情了。  
泰温：……现在清醒了，就请回答问题吧。  
伊里斯：呀，什么问题来着？  
泰温：还能是什么，我是谁？  
伊里斯：还能是谁啊，当然是我亲爱的啦！  
泰温：呵看这花心龙装纯情的样子。  
伊里斯：亲爱的快放手吧你不是最喜欢我的眼睛了吗？  
泰温：亲爱的是谁啊？  
伊里斯：这是什么要去跟雷耶斯做邻居一样的话啊，亲爱的还能是谁？  
泰温：给我正儿八经说名字。  
伊里斯：……艾特派席尔。  
泰温：他早死了。  
伊里斯：你真的觉得我不知道吗？  
泰温：对，我觉得你就是不知道而且我有证据。  
伊里斯：你现在是在怀疑我吗？  
泰温：说个名字有那么难吗？  
伊里斯：这不是说不说名字的问题！wuli信赖母jiji！  
泰温：那就走到底吧。我用市面上所有说我们生了孩子的小说和画本赌你不知道我是谁，你赌什么？  
伊里斯：……一定得见血吗？  
泰温：怕了的话现在就去把自己洗干净放上床。  
伊里斯：小色鬼怕了的是你才对吧！  
泰温：呵呵呵看这花名在外的家伙锅笑水壶黑的样子。  
伊里斯：我再给你最后一次机会，放手！  
泰温：最后一次机会应该是我给你的才对吧。  
伊里斯：已经再也无法回头了，这也没关系吗？  
泰温：好啊这就是我想要的，今天我们两个人中必定有一个要哭着求饶。  
伊里斯：数到三，同时说出最多的一晚做了几次。  
泰温：呵呵呵阅美无数的前陛下能想到的只有这个吗？  
伊里斯：怕了的话今晚就乖乖被我捆啊！  
泰温：不用再说了，开始吧。  
伊里斯：1  
泰温：2  
伊里斯：……………………  
泰温：祈祷nia?  
伊里斯：……走之前，让我再说一句吧。  
泰温：放。  
伊里斯：这样的手，不是詹米就是瑟曦。至于男人的声音，提利昂，调戏我你爹知道吗？  
泰温：……摸了你这么多年你居然认不出我的手。（咔）


End file.
